The Photo in my Boot
by Hoenn Master96
Summary: One-Shot. A young man reflects upon his quest, remembers his wife, and hopes for a better future.


**The Picture in my Boot**

A Pokémon One-Shot

By Hoenn Master

**_A.N._**

**_I do NOT under any circumstance, claim publicly recognizable characters as my own. I own Richard, and the plot, and that is it._**

* * *

Unova: A vast and diverse region, filled with many strange and assorted creatures, even amongst Pokémon.

Our tale begins inside a long forgotten cave by Mistralton City; aptly named, "Mistralton Cave". Within this cave, a young man sat, hunched over a fire, examining a photograph by the firelight. The young man wasn't especially handsome, having short blonde hair, tan face, low set eyebrows and Aquamarine eyes that simply shone with dangerous secrets untold, fierce rage, and kindness; whether or not such a combination was possible.

After some minutes passed, the man relaxed, sitting down fully upon the thick sleeping bag, still clutching the photograph in his gloved fingers, he sighed to the inanimate object in his hand; "I'm sorry to have made you wait, my dearest Skyla. I know a month is a long time, and I truly didn't expect to take this long with my quest... Just be a little more patient, and then we'll be together as husband and wife again."

Looking up from the photo, he carefully banked the fire, shifted his boots, and lay down to sleep, still fully dressed in travel clothes, and clutching the picture tightly in his hand, falling asleep thinking of the day it was taken.

* * *

**Flashback: Three months prior**

"Come on, Richard! We need to hurry up, the sunset has almost started!" Skyla squealed, skipping up and down excitedly, her Swanna sporting a necklace, parasol, and straw hat, Swoobat remaining the same, flying overhead, and Unfezant hopping around with a pink inner tube and yellow sunglasses going right along with her. When Richard had first seen Skyla's Pokémon, 'dolled up' as Skyla had put it, he almost burst out laughing. Almost.

Richard, who was relegated to burden bearer, walked on the boardwalk, whilst Skyla and her Pokémon walked slightly behind and below upon the beach. Sensing a prime opportunity approaching, Richard stealthily brought out the digital camera that Skyla had brought along with them, just for moments like this: Moments, which were perfect, not because they were aesthetically perfect, but because they were candid, and the occupants were clearly still happy.

"Hey, Skyla!" Richard called, hoping that Skyla wouldn't see what he was about to do.

"Yes, Richard?" Skyla asked, holding her arm up in an attempt to shade her face from the waning sunlight, Swoobat swooping low _just_ in time for Richards to snap the photo, and have him take up the upper left portion of the picture.

What a photo it was: Skyla had just opened one of her eyes, allowing the bright turquoise orb to shine into the apparatus at just the right angle, Sawanna, Swoobat, and Unfezant were frolicking as Pokémon should in the sand with Skyla, completely carefree and at peace. Skyla's arm that stretched up to cover her face, not only framed it, but it naturally led the eye to her glistening hair, tousled by the sea winds, and the ample softness below. Her legs, lightly coated with sand, glistened with small streaks of water, and framed with the cloth hanging off of her crème colored bikini bottom, leaving Richard somewhat breathless just thinking about it.

"What did you need, Rich?" Skyla asked from the ground, dragging the man out of his stupor, and back to the present situation.

"…I… Just wanted to tell you how much I love you, my dearest wife," Richard fumbled, loving the title he and Skyla were to share for the rest of their days: That, of marriage.

"I love you too, my sweet boy," Skyla returned, blowing a kiss towards Richard, and causing the man's sunglasses to slide down his nose slightly, while Richard simply blushed crimson, and put away the camera. Oh yes, this was going to be interesting honeymoon and marriage after all.

* * *

**Present**

As Richard began to fall into the welcome embrace of sleep, he carefully took the photo, and placed it into a secret compartment of his boot, away from any harm, just so he could continue to see the reason why he was going to such great lengths to calm all the Pokémon in the area: To see Skyla and himself at peace, and hopefully with children to make their life exciting.

* * *

_**Clausula***_

_**The End.**_

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**GAH! MY HANDS! WHAT DID YOU WRITE?**_

_**Seriously, I've **_**never**_** written anything this fluffy before. EVER.**_

_***It is roughly translated as: "The tale has concluded" in Latin.**_


End file.
